<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Truth and Texting by fluxweed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817087">Adventures in Truth and Texting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/pseuds/fluxweed'>fluxweed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advent Fic, Auror Harry Potter, Awkwardness, Christmas, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexting, Texting, Veritaserum, everyone has phones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/pseuds/fluxweed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Former Death Eaters are being targeted with a Veritaserum curse – it’s permanent, and makes victims speak aloud their every thought. Luckily, it’s easier to control when writing – and Hermione is trying to introduce Muggle technology to the wizarding world. </p><p>An advent fic featuring texting, identity struggles, and a Draco Malfoy who will literally not stop talking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tuesday December 1st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ADVENTures in Truth and Texting. ADVENTures. Get it?? Look I’m really proud of this joke so please don’t tell me if it’s not as clever and original as I think it is.</p><p>FYI I made zero attempts to adhere to technological/linguistic/temporal realism! This is set sometime in the 2000s, but everyone texts like it’s 2020 (so: no z0mgs, XDs or roflcopters, alas). The days of the week follow December 2020 days of the week (i.e., Dec 1st is a Tuesday). Also the phones they use look like iPhones and have iPhone texting features (autocorrect, emojis, dictate) but for our purposes we’re pretending they don’t have cameras or internet access (or Harry has just never bothered to learn how to use them). Whatever! It’s fanfiction! It’s Christmas! </p><p>Massive thanks to my incredible betas <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaharya">V</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl">chuck</a>, <a href="https://crazyconglasses.tumblr.com/">debo</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g">Lep</a>! </p><p>(PS – if the iPhone format doesn’t float your boat, or if you use a screen-reader, you can click Hide Creator’s Style at the top of the page and read as plain text.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHHrR"></span>

<span class="hide"><b>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">I swear to god, it was a magical satsuma</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">It was not a magical satsuma.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">It was!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">You didn’t taste it, hermione</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Best satsuma I’ve ever had, no way it was a normal one</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Absolute fucker to peel though, I’ve still got orange bits under my fingernails</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">You ate it three days ago!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Exactly!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Magical satsuma.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">My husband’s deplorable hygiene aside – How are you, Harry? x</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Yeah, fine</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">How’s work?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>It’s alright</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">You still looking for that veritusserum curse guy?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">*Veritaserum</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">And it might not be a guy!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Merlin, you’ve been working on that since September</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I know</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Still no leads other than the death eater thing so not much to go on</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">I just feel like</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">If I was a maniac going around cursing former death eaters</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">*If I were</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">I’d just do something a bit more exciting than curse them to tell the truth all the time</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">You know?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">I think it’s rather clever, actually.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Obviously I in no way support this person’s actions, but I do see their reasoning. They’re not causing harm; they’re ensuring that if these former Death Eaters had corrupt intentions, they’d have to tell someone.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Sure</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>But supposedly all the former DEs who are free have served their time and have truly repented etc</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Also cos we have no leads I keep needing meetings with flint and yaxley and having them tell you every single thought that pops into their head is really annoying, actually</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Did you know that yaxley has a quidditch fetish and has a collection of keepers’ gloves that he touches himself with? Cos now I do</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Now I do too :(</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wednesday December 2nd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHHrR"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 7:09 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Omg listen</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Harry! So good to hear from you again already! How are you? x</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah fine lol but</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Someone else got hit with that veritaserum curse</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">Oh no!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Guess who it is</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">… I literally can’t think of any other death eaters that aren’t in azkaban</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Unless you’re talking about</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>DRACO FUCKING MALFOY</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Malfoy???</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">Oh, my.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Right??</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God it was glorious</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Like I know he never used to shut up back at school but like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>This was something else</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>He went on this one big rant about helicopters </span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>He wanted to be a pilot when he was a kid!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And did you know he’s gay??</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Bc he talked about that a lot</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Like, a LOT</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Huh</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Is he okay? Aside from being forced to speak his every thought aloud, I mean?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah, healer checked him over before he came to us</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Did you know he shagged terry boot in 8th yr??</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And he sucked mclaggen off at the tornados/falcons game in march</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Cormac McLaggen?!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah!! Right?? Apparently he’s got a really small dick</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Hermione’s laughing</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Don’t blame her</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I was laughing a LOT</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Malfoy was fuming</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Then he told me he thought I looked better laughing than I do scowling hahaha</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>He went bright red</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Looked like an angry blond tomato</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God it was so funny</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Will this help with the investigation? Having another victim?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Maybe? If he stops talking about how gay he is for long enough for us to get any useful info out of him</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What are the chances of that happening, do you reckon?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well he was with us for two hours today and so far nothing</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But he’s coming back in tomorrow for more questioning so I guess I’ll let you know</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thursday December 3rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerG"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 8:46 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">HARRY guess what</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">actually don’t guess, i’m just gonna tell you</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">alannis gave me her number today!!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">FINALLY these stupid phones pay off, the thought of messaging alannis was the only reason i let hermione talk me into getting one</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I thought you got one so you could help your dad with his</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And then you agreed that it would be a nice way for all of us to keep in touch</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">sure</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">definitely</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">but now i can text ALANNIS</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">the muggleborn beater of my dreams</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">my future wife</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Your teammate, who it would be incredibly inadvisable to make a move on</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">that’s the one!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">though i texted her an hour ago and she hasn’t replied yet so i call bullshit on this “texts are faster than owls” thing</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">if i had sent errol and told him to keep pecking her until she replied, i’d’ve heard back from her by now</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">anyway in the meantime</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">how are you?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah, fine</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">any exciting new cases? gruesome murders? auror department sexcapades?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Actually, speaking of sexcapades</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Did you know malfoy sucked off mclaggen at the tornados/falcons match??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">lmao of course i did</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">mclaggen basically sends a newsletter around whenever he gets laid</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">bizarre, considering how small his dick is</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>How do you know how small his dick is??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">because of the newsletter, obv</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">if he had a camera, there’d probably be pictures</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">exciting that he’s telling ministry employees as well as fellow quidditch players now tho</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I didn’t hear it from mclaggen</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Malfoy got hit with that truth curse thing I’m investigating</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">malfoy’s a victim in one of your cases??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">oh no</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Oh no what??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">just</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">er</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">that’s a shame, poor malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>We’ve had him under questioning two days in a row and all he talks about is how gay he is hahaha</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">oh NO</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What???</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">just got a text back from alannis i g2g harry talk to you later!!!! 😘</span><br/>

</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friday December 4th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHHrR"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 6:47 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Just had my little sister ring me and talk about how she stayed up til 3am texting a hot girl</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Really glad we’re all using phones now</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Thanks again, hermione</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You’re welcome! Isn’t it nice that she can easily reach out to involve you in her personal life like that?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">If by “personal life” you mean “sex life” then I don't want her to involve me in it!! She’s my little sister!!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Harry, tell him.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I don’t want to be involved in ginny’s sex life either, hermione</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Been there done that</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">I still think that this sort of instant, portable communication is something the wizarding world is sorely missing.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">The technological advances that Muggles have made over the last twenty years have been astounding!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yeah we know, you’ve said</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>When I was a kid my cousin had this thing called a playstation</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I remember there was a game called mega-mutilation part three</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You had to blow up aliens with laser guns</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">I only understood about two thirds of that but it sounds great</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Hermione can we get a playstation</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">No.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">How are things going with Malfoy, Harry? Has he said anything useful yet?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Eh</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Sort of?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>We realised that if he writes things down, he has a bit more control over what he says</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So we hauled in flint and yaxley to question them again but they’re both still useless, neither of them saw anything</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But malfoy did see something?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So far he’s the only one who wasn’t found unconscious</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So we’re trying to find out if that’s significant or not</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You found a way to bypass the Veritaserum curse, though! That’s exciting!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Eh</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It’s not really a bypass</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>He still has to tell the truth</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But something about the process of having to write it means he’s not just blurting out every single thought </span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Not filling a whole roll of parchment with a list of men he fancies, then?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Haha</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Though he’s still nattering about it endlessly </span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Today he wouldn’t shut up about how this curse has RUINED him cos his parents don’t know how incredibly gay he is and he’ll have to see them at xmas and they’ll DISOWN him or some rubbish</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oh, that’s awful.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>He’s just being dramatic hermione</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">He must believe it’s true, though. The curse.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Some of the stuffier pureblood families are really hung up about that sort of thing</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">They’re all about the importance of heirs etc</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Het sex w your cousin &gt; gay sex</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yikes</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Saturday December 5th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerU"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:32 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="text">Hey malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="lasttext">This is a new message</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Hello.  POTTERY#</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="text">My replies are the ones on the left of your screen, in grey</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Your sent messages are the blue ones</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Thís is . STupid.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 7:17 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>I still think owls wôuld be quicker than this ,</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="text">It’ll be much faster once you get used to it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="text">Also I gave you the phone so we could communicate about the case, there’s no need to text me in the evening unless it’s an emergency</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Is there an emergency?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>No .But nee d  to practise.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Hello my näme  is Draco Male for.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Draco Male for .</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Why  is it doing . That to my name¿</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="text">It’s called autocorrect, you have to tap the X next to the suggestion when it appears and it’ll go away</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Also stop texting me outside of office hours</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>I neéd  to get used to  this hørrid thing ., you said.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Draco Male for !</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’m turning my phone off</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>NY name is Draconian Malfoy .</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Damn it !</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Draconian Malfoy.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Draco Maleffect .</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Draco Male for.!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Hello , I am Draco Malfoy.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>It wórked!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Potter ,look@</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Pot her !</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>My name  is Draconian Malefactory !</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>…</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span>Ducking hell.</span><br/>

</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sunday December 6th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:18 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ok let’s give this a go</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>First: try to tell a lie. Tell me your name is ron weasley</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">My nàme is</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">My  name is</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Can’t .</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ok, fine, we knew that. Just making sure</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>We have on record that you were attacked in diagon alley, is this correct?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Yes/ outside For rescues.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">For rescues.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Ice cream shop .</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>If your phone suggests something you don’t want to say, touch the little X next to the correction</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Can you be more specific about the time the attack happened. You said afternoon?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It was just getting därk . Between 4 and 5.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>That’s an awfully public time and place for an attack…</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes ,that’s why I  wasn’t expecting one .</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span> Right </span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And you saw a hooded man walk away from the scene?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Told you/  this the other day  With the quill .</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Just making sure we have the details correct</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Not sure what I saw . Was cûrsed. Tall person# in hooded cloak walking away. Going fast . Might not have anything to do with it. It was busty. Everyone  Christmas shopping.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It was busty</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Busy.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Have you had any contact with marcus flint or corban yaxley recently?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What is Lol ?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Oh it’s like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span> Er</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Never mind</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Have you had any contact with marcus flint or corban yaxley recently?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Saw  Flint in June in Norfolk. Nogtail hunt. Lots of people there. Didn’t speak .  to him.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Any other recent contact with flint?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Not since Park in sons 25 th Birthday.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hm</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>When was the last time you saw corban yaxley?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Trials .</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>July 1998?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Did you speak to him then?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">No.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Have you ever spoken to him?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Yes  He was on Astronomy Tower . Told me to hurry up and kill Dumb le does.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Headmaster .</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I know who you mean</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Have there been any other interactions between the two of you?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">He  loøked at me funny a few times but  ,I think he was scared of AUnt Bella so  he never did anything else.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What do you mean, he looked at you funny?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Tried not to think aboùt it .. Probably just that I was young and stupid</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well, you were definitely stupid</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes , I know.</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monday December 7th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:04 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Good morning, Potter.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hi malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Have you remembered more info about the attack?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">No, but look how quick I can send a message. I practised all day yesterday.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>That’s great, but we don’t actually have any more questions for you right now</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But when you do, I’ll be able to reply instantly .</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Glad to see you’re getting used to the phone. I’ll be in touch if we need anything more from you</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’ll keep practising.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ok</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:15 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Have you caught the perpetrator yet? Has your team found anything about a counter curse?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Haha no</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>We’re working on it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">When do you expect to have made progress?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well we’ve been trying to solve this case for a few months malfoy so it’s hard to say</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I have to be fixed by Christmas, remember.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah you were yelling something like that the other day</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I wasn</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Wasn</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 4:42 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Good afternoon, Potter.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No we haven’t found anything yet</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’ll let you know as soon as we do</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I feel like you already know that and you’re just texting me to be a pain in my arse</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’m not trying to be a bother. I’m just scared.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Oof</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Don’t worry I’ll pretend I didn’t see that</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What? Why?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Er cos I’m a decent bloke and I’m not gonna embarrass you with things the curse forced you to say?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I wasn’t forced to say that. Being scared is a legitimate reaction to the possibility of being permanently cursed.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah of course</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I just assumed it’s like</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Not something you’d want to admit to me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Why would I not want to admit it?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well, it’s</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Personal</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Isn’t it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It’s a normal human emotion, Potter.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Of course</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Do you not experience normal human emotions?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Anyway!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No updates yet</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Will let you know if anything changes</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tuesday December 8th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:23 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I know he told me not to get in touch with him but I can’t stop thinking about my mum’s face when she finds out about me I know she’ll cry and dad will be so angry and I won’t have anywhere to go they’ll throw me out and I hate the manor I hate it so much but I don’t want to be someone else’s charity case but that will be my only option except I don’t know if anyone will take me in I know I don’t deserve it this curse is going to no it isn’t going to kill me except that would be kinder really wouldn’t it I think I’ll just send one little message just in case he’s forgotten to tell me about an update Merlin knows that’s the sort of thing he’d do wait what does that little red symbol mean I’ve never noticed that before I wonder what will happen if I press</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>… Good afternoon to you too malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Still no updates, sorry</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What is that?? What just happened??</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol I think you accidentally pressed the dictate button</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What does that mean??</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Little symbol on bottom right</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>When you press it, it listens to you and writes out what you’re saying</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It listens to me??</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Only when you want it to</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I didn’t want it to then!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Just don’t touch that little microphone symbol and you’ll be ok</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>The symbol that sort of looks like a goblet, I mean</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Though for the record I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of this if you hate the manor so much. Wouldn’t it be nice to have an excuse to never see it again?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You’re an idiot.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hey! That hurts more when I know you can’t lie :(</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What is :( ?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Sad face</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Tilt your phone clockwise </span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Seriously, though. Leaving the house I grew up in was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Would recommend</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What was wrong with the house you grew up in?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Didn’t like the living room wallpaper</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Clashed with the curtains</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">The jumper you were wearing the other day was green with orange and purple snowflakes on.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">If they disown me, I wouldn’t have access to the Malfoy vaults. They’d take away my flat, I wouldn’t have anywhere to live.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol oh my god</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Get a job, malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Tried. Nobody will hire me. Death Eater. No NEWTs.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I even tried a few Muggle places but you need a bank account and a passport and something called a national insurance number(?)</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">A shop called Tesco asked me for an e-mail address and I said “Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire” and they laughed at me and I had a bit of a breakdown. Accidentally smashed up a bunch of shelves. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes had to come fix it.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Christ</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Been studying for NEWTs at home since then but can’t take exams until next summer, same time as the 7th years. But I don’t really think anyone will hire me even once I have them.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Even if that’s true, how do you know your parents would disown you? Sounds a bit extreme to me tbh</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I believe you’ve met my father?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>…</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah ok good point</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Thank you.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">:(</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wednesday December 9th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerG"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:36 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">You have 1 missed call.<br/>
Received: 11:36am December 9th.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">HARRY</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">HARRY HARRY HARRY</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">I ASKED ALANNIS OUT</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">ON A DATE</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">AND SHE SAID YES</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">WE’RE HAVING DINNER NEXT TUESDAY</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">You have 1 missed call.<br/>
Received: 11:37am December 9th.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">HARRYYYYY PICK UP THE PHONE</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Can’t pick up, I’m at work</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>But nice one! Congrats! :)</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Does she know it’s a date? Remember when you dated luna for like three months without her knowing?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">YES she knows it’s a date thank u</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i’ve learned my lesson lmao, i was very explicit</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">😏</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">but also i don’t think luna should be the benchmark </span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">it’s LUNA</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">like</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">literally anyone else would have realised what was going on</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">we snogged a LOT</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">and she enjoyed it!!!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i sort of assumed that meant we were on the same page but</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">apparently not!!! lmao</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">ANYWAY are you free tomorrow eve?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">alannis keeps making pureblood jokes abt me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i wanna prove that i’m one of the good ones</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">so will u come to the leaky w me and let me grill u about like</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">muggle things</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">pureblood ignorance</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">etc</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i mean i grew up with my dad and i’ve got a literal mobile phone so i figure i’m already pretty hot re: that but like</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i wanna make sure, u kno??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">wanna be ✨ the best pureblood she’s ever had ✨</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>As fun as that sounds, I can’t</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Auror xmas dinner tomorrow</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Why are they always on Thursdays?? Everyone gets plastered every year</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Just means Friday is a complete write-off</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Seems like a shit business decision</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">well u work weekends most of the time anyway, don’t u? so it doesn’t matter what day it is</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">but ok, what about friday eve?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">don’t make me ask hermione</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i thought she was boring before she had kids but now she’s so much worse lmao</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">like i love her and i think she’s great but</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">i cannot stress enough how much i do not give a shit about potty training and breast milk</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Same tbh</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Yeah ok can do Friday</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">yessss</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">the saviour lives up to his name once again!!!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>One more mention of the S-word and I’m screenshotting this convo and sending it to hermione</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">😱</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">you wouldn’t</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I would</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">fine</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">ur not a saviour</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">ur a repressed lil hermit man who deflects whenever anyone asks him personal questions and always puts other ppl’s needs b4 his own bc having someone else’s problems to focus on makes his crushing loneliness easier to deal with</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">happy?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>…… Thrilled</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">great!! see u friday!! 😘</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thursday December 10th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 3:06 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I sent you an owl this morning, did you get it?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Ah no sorry, it’s our xmas lunch today, won’t be back in the office til tomorrow</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Unless there’s an emergency ofc</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Is there an emergency?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I suppose not.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>What was in the letter?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Just wondering if you had any more updates. You told me to stop texting you so I thought I’d write instead.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>You’re ridiculous, malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Though I understand your concerns</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>We’re working on it, I promise</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Of course. Christmas dinner, you said?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Haha yeah</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Believe me, I’d rather I was at work than here too</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I’m sitting next to dawlish and the way he moans when he eats a fucking sprout is making me gag</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>God, sorry, pretend you didn’t see that</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>That was v unprofessional</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I’m a little drunk</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It’s three o’clock in the afternoon, Potter.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I know :(</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>And we’ll be here til at least 11</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>So if you DID have an emergency, now would be a great time to say so…?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>(Save me)</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Potter, I</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Can’t lie, sorry.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Useless as ever, malfoy D:</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
<br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 6:13 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Malfoy I;m sorry I didn’t mean to call you useless</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Don’t really think that</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Been thinking lots about what you said the other day</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
<br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 7:24 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Are you pissed off with me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">No.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Malfoiy!!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Why didn’t you reply???</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Didn’t know what to say.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Looollll that;s not like you</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">More difficult when you can’t lie.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/>
<br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 9:02 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Mal;fuy listen if you’’re parents kick you out you can live with with me ok???</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>My house is massive I have so much rooooom</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Sounds like I’m bragging but its shit lol I;m just one person I don’t need 7 bedrooms</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>It’s under fideluils though the address is 12 grijmmuald place London</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I think you’re annoying as duck but not gonna let you live on the streets ok????</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Ma;ffoiyyy</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Merlin, Potter. How much have you had?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol idkkk</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Had to keep drinking to stop myself shoving sprouts up dawlsish’s nose</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You’re a mess.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Hahahahaha</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I am</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>What are you doing atm?/ Were in the lakey cauldron you should come for a drink</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">No, thank you.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Why notttt????</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Can’t really be around other people right now. Curse.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>What do you mean</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Are you saying you haven’t seen anyone since yo got curdled??</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>cursed*</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Haven’t spoken to anyone other than you since last Wednesday, no.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Shitd</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>But its CHSRSITMAS</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Wait hang on we just realised we haven;t done the secret Santa yet I have to go and pretend to be interested brb</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Friday December 11th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 9:21 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hi malfoy, just letting you know that another person was hit with the truth curse early this morning</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>She’s at st mungo’s for check-up right now but she’ll come to us as soon as she’s been cleared</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Is it anyone I know?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Do you know merula snyde?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Shit. Yes I do.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You do? How?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>When was the last time you had any contact with her?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">She looked after me a bit when I was a kid. My father knew her parents. They were Death Eaters. If she was a Death Eater too, I didn’t know about it, but it’s definitely possible.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Not sure when I saw her last. Not for years.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span> Right </span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ok</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>We’ll note that down</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Let me know if you remember any specifics, yeah?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I will.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">How’s your head?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fucking killing me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:35 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hey malfoy, just wanted to give you an update</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Turns out snyde didn’t see a thing either, you’re still the only one to have remained conscious throughout the attack</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Do you have any idea why that might be?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What are you asking? Do I know why some arsehole cursed me but didn’t knock me out at the same time?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Please answer the question, malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Of course I don’t. What reason could there be other than that I was attacked in broad daylight in the middle of Diagon Alley?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>If you have resistance to certain magic</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>If you remember dodging a spell on the day of the attack</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Anything at all</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’m fairly good at Occlumency?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Alright we’ll make a note of that</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Cheers</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Let us know if you think of anything else</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Yes, I will.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">How is Merula?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>She’s fine, not hurt apart from the curse, same as you</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Though knowing she was your babysitter explains a lot about how you were as an 11 year old</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What is that supposed to mean?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Saturday December 12th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:25 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Have you recovered from your Christmas dinner yet?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>No :(</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Was out again last night, drank just enough to drag out my suffering for another day</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Thank god I have today off</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">As a victim of a crime, I can’t tell you how comforted I am to know that the Auror department takes Yuletide celebrations so seriously.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span> Hahaha </span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Wait, does sarcasm not count as a lie??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Not lying. I can’t tell you how comforted I am. (I am not comforted.)</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol I see</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Can’t blame the auror dept for this one though</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I was just out with ginny</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Ron’s sister</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes, I remember her.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I didn’t realise you were still together.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>What, me and ginny?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>We’re not</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Haven’t been for years</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oh. But you said you were out with her last night?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I was</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I take it you’re not friends with any of your exes haha</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">No.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I take it you’re friends with all of yours?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Pretty much, yeah</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Though oliver hasn’t spoken to me since he saw me cheering when the harpies beat puddlemere in sept</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>But I think he’s joking</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I’m like 70% sure he’s joking</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oliver? Oliver Wood?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Yep</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What does he have to do with anything?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Er</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Sorry for a sec there I thought we were having a conversation</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Nvm</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">We were having a conversation about exes.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Yes</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Ex partners.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Yes</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Ex romantic partners.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Yes</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">So why is Oliver Wood relevant?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>… I feel like you can work it out</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But you’re not</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You can’t</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Wow</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oliver Wood is a man.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Last time I spoke to him he was, yep</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>A lot can change in a few months though so you never know</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>He could have had some gender-based realisations since then</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Potter</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Hello</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Are you gay?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Nope</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">… I don’t understand.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I don’t really like to label it myself but hermione says bisexual is the word</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But you like men?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Yes malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I guess we have something in common after all eh</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>On reflection, this is probs not something I should have told you while you’re blabbing everything in your head to whoever will listen</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>If you could try not to talk to any reporters until we get you fixed up, I’d appreciate it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Of course.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">This sort of information could ruin you. I’m surprised you told me.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lol I’m not arsed who knows</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Most people do already, honestly</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I just don’t wanna have to do an interview</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Don’t like people asking me questions</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>You alright there malfoy?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I still don’t really understand.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Well hermione gave me about 6 books on sexuality after I started seeing oliver</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>So I'd be happy to re-gift those to you this xmas if you want them</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sunday December 13th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:03 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Potter are you still awake?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">What do you mean that most people already know you like men?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I didn’t know that.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Who knows? Do they know at the Ministry?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Do your friends all know?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’ve seen you with them. They treat you normally. I’ve seen Weasley with his arm around you at the pub.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Weasley doesn’t like men too, does he??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Potter, wake up.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Answer me.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">How did you tell them?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I suppose it’s easier for you. You can still get married. Have children.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But you’re dating men until then?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Have you dated anyone else I know?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Would you date me?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Fuck I didn’t mean to send that.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Curse harder to control when I’m tired.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Did you mean it when you said I could stay with you if I get kicked out? Or were you just drunk?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Because it’s less than a fortnight until Christmas now; I might need to take you up on that if I’m not fixed by then.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You realise you told me where you live, right? </span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Also I keep wondering why the attacker didn’t knock me out too. I still can’t think of anything other than that I was in a busy place.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I don’t go out much. Maybe that afternoon in Diagon Alley was their only opportunity.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But how did they know that?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It’s different when I’m forced to stay at home, though. I’m lonelier than I thought I would be.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Whenever you send me a message, it’s the highlight of my day.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Shit.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Potter.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">How can you like men??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Potter??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You have 1 new voicemail. <br/>Received: 2:37am December 13th. <br/>Message length: 12 min 42 sec.</span><br/><br/></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Monday December 14th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHHrRGL"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:46 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">HELLO just a reminder that tomorrow i’m going on a date with alannis shepley!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">🎉🎉🎉</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">A date!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Remember dates, hermione?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Didn’t we go on those, once?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">That does sound familiar…</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">yes yes we know you two are somehow already in your 80s</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I went on a date with Neville last week.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">what!!!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="text">It was nice. We went to pick out Christmas trees.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">He knows quite a lot about plants.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">lol</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">he does</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">He didn’t know about fir-dwelling gnollbats, though.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">that’s weird</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I thought so too!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">how did that happen, tho?? you and neville?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oh, he asked me if I would go on a date with him and I said yes.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">are u gonna go on another one?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="text">Well, we’re going to the Christmas markets by the river on Friday evening.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="text">He’s going to bring some homemade mulled wine for us.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But I’m not sure whether it’s a date.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">lol yes i think it is</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">That does sound like a date, Luna.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Be careful luna</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Neville’s mulled wine is brutal</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Remember charlie’s birthday last year, harry??</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Barely</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">lmao speaking of dates</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">how’s the thing with malfoy going, harry?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What thing with malfoy??</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">just the curse thing ofc 😇</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>??</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well he’s still cursed</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So, you know</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">is he annoying you SO much</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">do u suspect he’s Up To Something™️</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">are u spending all ur time thinking about him and how he deserves the punishment bc he’s been such a bad boy</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Wtf</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Lmao leave him alone gin</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Jokes aside, how are you doing, Harry? No new leads?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah I mean</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m fine, I guess</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Weird couple of days</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But no, no new leads. Someone else was cursed last Friday</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Another former death eater</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Or at least she had DE associations, so</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>We’ve reached out to other known ex DEs and told them to stay alert, placed a few of them under observation</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>We’re still investigating suspects</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Nothing else we can do really</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">well i for one fully support whoever is sorting out the lying toads for us!!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Ginny!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Lol hermione you basically said the same thing the other week</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><br/><b>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">😱!!!!!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I did not!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><br/><b>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I think I’d quite like having a truth curse cast on me.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">i absolutely believe that tbh</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">What are you on about luna</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It’s a CURSE</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="text">It would be quite nice not having to worry about what you’re allowed to say.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="text">And nobody would get angry at you if you said something they didn’t like because they’d know you couldn’t help it.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It sounds quite freeing.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It sounds like an actual nightmare</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">yeah god forbid you ever talk about your feelings, potter</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">you could use a good truth curse imo</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well we can’t all be unashamed oversharers</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">that’s your problem, not mine :D</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tuesday December 15th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 8:39 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I got your voicemail the other day</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What’s a voicemail?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Erm, it’s where your phone listens to you and sends the recording to someone else</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Like a howler but less traumatic</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You sent me one saturday night?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well, early sunday morning really</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">It was listening to me again??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I didn’t touch the micro phone button!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ah shit I thought you sent it on purpose</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You were addressing me directly so I assumed</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>FYI I listened to it a lot, I’m sorry</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Needed a good laugh, did you?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>That’s not why</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oh?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">… Would you care to expand, or was that everything?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It’s weird now I know you didn’t mean to send it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What were you going to say when you thought I did mean to send it?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Idk</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Just that</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ginny is on a date tonight</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And luna said she thought it would be quite nice to be hit with a truth curse</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What on earth are you talking about?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I don’t know</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Did you mean it</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What you said in the voicemail</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">…</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Right, of course, the curse</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Sorry</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Do you want me to pretend I never heard it?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Well, I certainly don’t want your pity.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>That's not</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m so bad at this</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Can I come over to your flat or something?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Absolutely not.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Right</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>That would be v inappropriate</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Nothing about this is appropriate!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You’re right</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Sorry</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Gonna forget I heard anything :)</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:21 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">If it wasn’t pity, what was it?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Before, I said I didn’t want your pity, and you said that’s not what it was. What is it, then?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Jesus</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Erm</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>This isn’t really a conversation I’d like to have immortalised in text message records, honestly</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Why?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It’s personal, isn’t it?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Is it?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Besides, I thought you wanted me to keep a professional distance</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What? I never said that.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You said it was inappropriate</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Well, our inclinations aren’t appropriate, are they? We’re both the sole male children of incredibly well-established wizarding families.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ohhhh</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Oh it’s the kids thing you’re bothered about?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God that didn’t even occur to me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Well, of course it didn’t occur to YOU. You can still marry and produce a legitimate heir!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Sure, I guess, but like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It’s not something I’m fixated on</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And if I did end up w someone I could have kids with, I don’t even know if I’d want them</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t you want children?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Idk</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Not sure I’d really know what to do with them</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Do you even want kids?? You’ve never struck me as particularly nurturing</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No offence</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Well, I’d get an elf to do most of the work of raising it, obviously.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lmao obviously</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But of course I want to continue the Malfoy line.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Why?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Because it would die with me, otherwise! The Malfoys have been a core part of Wizarding Britain since the 11th century!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah but like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So what</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What bad things will happen if there’s no malfoy alive in the year 2200 or whatever</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Literally what difference does it make</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Well, the Manor, for one. Who would live there?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Idk, whoever you wanted to leave it to</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Or if you’re like 130 and don’t know anyone who you think deserves it, you could sell it and give the money to charity</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>That’d do far more for the malfoy legacy than just having a kid would imo</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">That’s not</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You don’t</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Fuck, this curse won’t</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You’re an idiot, Potter!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hahaha</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ouch</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wednesday December 16th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 9:21 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You changed the subject again yesterday</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hey malfoy how can i serve you this evening</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">…</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Are you doing that on purpose?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Dunno what you mean</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>:)</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You know, you could benefit from being hit with this blasted curse, Potter.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You’re actually not the first person to say that haha</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Who was the other one?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ginny</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oh.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">How was her date?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Haven’t heard from her, which probably means it went amazingly and potentially isn’t over yet</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I thought you said it was yesterday?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah but you’ve seen ginny on a broom, right?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>She’s a fast mover</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>… oh come on malfoy that’s funny</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Are you jealous?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What, of ginny?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Of the person on a date with her.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I told you, we haven’t been together for years</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Anyway I’ve been too distracted to even think about it really</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Distracted by what?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">The case, you mean?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Er, for the benefit of any ministry officials who may be reading this at some point in the future</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yes</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Definitely just the case</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And not the emotional and incredibly steamy voicemail you left me at 2 in the morning this weekend</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Which, for the sake of my friends at the ministry, I can confirm contained only discussion of the veritaserum curse investigation</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What? I barely mentioned the investigation.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lmao fucking hell malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I thought slytherins were supposed to have a decent sense of self-preservation</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I don’t think I have that.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No I don’t think you do</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I still don’t want your pity.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You don’t have it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What do I have?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Nice hair</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>An incredible amount of internalised homophobia</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>A mouth I’ve always wanted to shut up but since your voicemail has preoccupied me in new and exciting ways</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>A bunch of aggrieved exes, apparently</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Actually now I mention it, how aggrieved are we talking? Should we have them on our list of suspects? </span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Do I need to put terry boot and cormac mclaggen under surveillance?? Hahaha</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Boot and McLaggen aren’t exes. They were mistakes.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Why? Cos they’re blokes?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You think I have nice hair?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Soft</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I like your hair too</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I want to dig my fingers into it.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Knowing that you’re under the curse when you say that is like</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Really really hot</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Potter.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>… Malfoy?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You still there?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>?????</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Thursday December 17th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:48 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Was thinking about you today</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’ve been thinking about you almost constantly since Saturday.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Oh you are alive</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Where did you go last night</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You ok?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Did I go too far?? I’m sorry</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">No I just didn’t know how to react to you calling me hot.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">So instead I got myself off thinking about it.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Jesus</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Are you sure I can’t apparate over</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">No, don’t.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Because of the gay thing??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Because of the curse. It’s embarrassing.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I mean if it makes you feel better, since the weekend everything you say about me under that curse turns me on like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>A ridiculous amount</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Even when you insult me haha</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’ll literally never be able to forget that voicemail</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But I get what you’re saying. It must be tough</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Just to confirm tho: you’re fine with the gay thing?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">No.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">But I still want you.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Ever since you said you’re into men, having you inside me is all I can think about.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Holy shit</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Is that something the curse made you say or is that something you meant to say??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I meant it.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Look I don’t want to start anything you’re uncomfortable with bc you’re obviously not super happy with this part of you</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But also I can’t deny that I’m, like</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Pretty fucking hard right now</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I am too.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I wish I could see</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>There’s so much I want to do to you</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Wanna pick up where that voicemail left off</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>… Malfoy?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You okay? Want me to stop?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">No don’t stop.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Please.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Texting with one hand is just difficult.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Oh my god</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Are you wanking</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Tell me then.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">If you were here, what would you do to me?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Are you sure you want to do this</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes. Tell me.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God, malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’d take you apart</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’d wrap my hand around your cock and wank you off while I was kissing you until you were whimpering into my mouth</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’d give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had bc I’d take my time and make sure you weren’t thinking about anything but how good it feels</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You still ok?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I want that.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I want you to fuck me.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fucking hell</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I want to watch you when you push your cock into me.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God you’re killing me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I want you to tell me how good it feels.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You’d feel so good</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’d go so slow</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’d be so gentle</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And at first you’d enjoy how slow I’m going but then you’d want more</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But I wouldn’t let you have it</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Not until you begged for it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Please</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>When you’d begged nicely enough I’d pin you down and fuck you so hard</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’d have one hand holding your wrists and one hand on your cock</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’d be struggling to stop myself from coming cos you turn me on so much but I’d wait for you</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Wanna feel you come on my cock</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God I want to fuck you so bad</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Fuck I’m getting close</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You’d feel so fucking good</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So hot malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God I wanna make you scream</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You would</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Shit</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Jesus, malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God I haven’t come that hard in ages</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Want me to carry on…?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I mean, yes, but give me 10 minutes. Need to clean up.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Wish I could’ve seen you come</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You’re so hot</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">This texting thing is growing on me.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hahaha</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’ll tell hermione, she’ll be so pleased</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Do NOT mention a word of this to Hermione Granger.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hahahaha I won’t!!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But fair warning: she’ll probably figure it out herself anyway D:</span><br/><br/><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Friday December 18th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 3:12 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hey, are you ok?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Define “ok”.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Last night didn’t cause any like</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Long-term anguish?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Well, it did in its own way.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I don’t have much else to do right now so I’ve basically been masturbating ever since.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">My cock is getting sore. :(</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’ve been in work today but I actually have this weekend off so I’ll probs be in the same boat tomorrow</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You had last weekend off too, didn’t you?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Progress is so slow that there’s not much point me going in</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Right.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’m not going to be fixed by Christmas, am I?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m sorry</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>We’re really trying our hardest to sort this out but there’s just so little for us to go on</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What if you just don’t go to the manor for xmas?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Not an option. The only Christmas I’ve missed was fourth year for the Yule Ball, and that took a LOT of convincing.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">They won’t back down for anything other than Ministry-sanctioned events that I beg to attend, and there haven’t been too many of those recently.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I could throw an event together if you could bring yourself to beg to attend it :P </span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">They’d expect me over for Christmas Eve or Boxing Day instead. My mother has been very particular about family tradition since the war.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>There’s still a week</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’ll take the case files home with me and double check everything this weekend</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It’ll give me something to think about other than you saying you want me to fuck you</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Or the ridiculous detail in which you described sucking my cock in that voicemail</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Today I’ve been thinking a lot about tying you up and riding you until you forget your name, if you want to diversify the fantasies a bit.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fucking hell malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I still have three hours of work left</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>You’re gonna kill me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 6:34 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Potter</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Help</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah sorry I got held back</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m just about to get in the floo</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Can give you my full attention once I’m home ;)</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">No</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Parkinson showed up with Christmas presents</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Wondered where I’d been</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Curse made me tell her everything</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">About how I’m gay, about you, about last night</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Oh shit</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What did she say?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What happened??</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Draco??</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Pick up the phone!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Or text me your address so I can come over</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Pick up the phone you stubborn fucker!!!!</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Saturday December 19th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHHrRGL"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 9:05 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So remember the crisis malfoy was having about how gay he is</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Tragically, yes</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well parkinson showed up at his flat last night and he told her everything and I’m legit like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>A bit worried about him</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>He’s not replying to owls or picking up the phone</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">The phone?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I got him one</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>For the case, easier to talk when he’s writing</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oh right</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">did u get all the other victims phones too</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>They were all knocked out for the attack</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Didn’t really need to question them any further</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">and u only question malfoy about the investigation yeah? that’s all u talk to him about?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well not anymore bc he’s not answering since parkinson turned up!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I went into work to check but the only address on record is the manor and his flat isn’t on the floo</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Do any of you know where he lives??</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">nope</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Nah, sorry</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You could go to the Manor and ask his parents?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">God, imagine</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No I don’t want to involve them, he wouldn’t want that</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You don’t need to go to the Manor. He lives in Aylesbury!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What???</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Luna do you know his address??</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes. :) I’ve visited him several times.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>If I come over right now will you apparate me??</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Of course! Let me just get my shoes on.</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerG"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 2:49 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">any luck?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I mean, he’s def alive at least</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Because he yelled “fuck off, potter!” through the door in between muffled hysterical rants about how his life is ruined</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So, like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m less worried?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Bc I’m pretty sure most of the shit he’s stressing about only exists in his own head</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So it’ll probably be fine</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">yeah if parkinson isn’t one of those incredibly bigoted pure-bloods who would sooner spit on you for anything she deems to be “deviant” or “improper” than show even a hint of human kindness or empathy</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">but that doesn’t sound like her</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">(i’m being sarcastic btw that absolutely does sound like her)</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ugh well, we’ll see I guess</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Also fyi neville was at luna’s this morning!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Her entire ceiling was covered in mistletoe</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And she didn’t mention the possibility of a nargle infestation once</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Looks like explicitly saying something is a date really works for her</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">damnnn</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">lucky bastard</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">also actually speaking of unexpected things</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">it’s interesting to see u admit to being worried about draco malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">👀</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I mean</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ok like honestly you weren’t super off the mark when you implied we had been texting about things other than the investigation</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">o i c!!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">do u like him??</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I mean</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Not really?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I don’t even know him that well honestly</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But I am kind of into him</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Don’t tell the others yet</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">oh sweetie</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">they absolutely already know</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">ron owes me 5 galleons</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">i said you’d figure it out before xmas, he said it’d take longer</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Wtf</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i know! aren’t you glad i have your back against his lack of faith </span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">tell me i’m your favourite weasley</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>?!?!?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">k well i’ll let u process this for now but i absolutely want to hear that from you at some point soon, k? 😘</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sunday December 20th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHr"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:21 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Did you see today’s Witch Weekly?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lmao no?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Did you? And if so, why</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">Ron gets it, he likes the recipes.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But there’s an article in it today written by Parkinson.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Shit</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Is it about malfoy??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes.</span><br/> 
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="text">It doesn’t mention him by name.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Come over, you can read it.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Be right there</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerG"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:42 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">shit did u see the witch weekly thing</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Does everyone have a witch weekly subscription apart from me??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">don’t pretend u don’t have one</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">but i was at the burrow this morn to get mum to wrap presents for me, she mentioned it</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Jesus is it that obvious it’s about him??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">nah she didn’t figure it out</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">she was just doing the supportive parent thing of being loudly disapproving of homophobia in front of her queer daughter i think</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">and i guess if you don’t know the context of like</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">parkinson was friends with malfoy</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">parkinson was at malfoy’s friday eve</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">malfoy is a massive homo</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">then it’s not that obv at all</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">but still</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">if he sees it</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I went over again like an hour ago but he’s still not answering the door</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Still alive tho, he told me to fuck off again</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Then he chased it with a “I don’t really mean that – fuck, yes I do” so I sort of hung around uselessly for a bit then came home</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">did you tell him about the article?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No I mean I didn’t want to make him feel worse</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">he’ll find out at some point tho 😬</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Maybe</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But even so</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I doubt he’d want to find out from me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">better u than one of his slimy pure-blood mates</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">at least he knows u don’t believe parkinson’s dragonshit</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">u can talk him down a bit maybe</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">let him know most people don’t think like that</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What am I supposed to do, read it out to him through his letterbox??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">idk ur an auror tho aren’t u??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">u can figure it out</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i believe in u</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Urgh</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fine</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>But I want you to know that I hate this and I hate you</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">lmao</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">sure 😘</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><br/><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 6:32 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">You have 1 missed call.<br/>Received: 6:32pm December 20th.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">harry pick up</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">alannis has been hit with the truth curse</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">she was knocked out after practice</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">it’s so lucky i found her</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">it was dark already</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">she could have been there all night</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">we’re at st mungo’s now, she’s ok except from curse</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">she’s muggleborn tho???</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">she was literally a fifth year ravenclaw at the end of the war?? i.e. def not a death eater???</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">this doesn’t make sense?????</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">You have 1 missed call.<br/>Received: 6:33pm December 20th.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">harry fuck’s sake PICK UP THE PHONE</span><br/><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Monday December 21st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:47 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hey, sorry for leaving so quick last night</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Shepley is fine but definitely had no death eater connections whatsoever so we’re working flat out going back through case notes for anything else we missed</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Might be in touch with more questions later</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hope you’re ok</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It was really good to talk yesterday</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerL"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:51 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hey luna, any chance you’re free this evening? Could you give me a ring if so? I have a bad idea that I could use your help with</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerU"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:33 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">Hi Malfoy, it’s Hermione Granger. I’m just getting in touch to let you know that the things Parkinson wrote in that article are absolute nonsense. It’s perfectly reasonable to be upset about it, but if that’s the sort of friend she is – well. Perhaps you’re better off without her. Do feel free to give me a ring (or send me a text – Harry told us about the curse) if you want to talk.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="lasttext">PS – I have a few books that cover the intersection between Pure-blood culture and sexuality, if you’re interested? I can have Harry drop them off next time he sees you.</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerU"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 12:56 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Hello Draco, it’s Luna. Neville showed me an article in Witch Weekly this morning and it’s written by Pansy Parkinson, which made me think it might be about you. Is it, do you think? If you haven’t read it, it’s not very nice, so I wouldn’t bother. It makes me sad that some people think that way. I hope you don’t think that way too, but I suspect you do. It’s understandable, if that’s what you were taught, but one of my favourite things about getting older is learning new things that change my opinions. It’s like becoming a new edition of yourself! Did you know, I never used to like kissing until my friend Ginny kissed me a few years ago. Kissing is very good, isn’t it? I’m glad I like that now.</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerU"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 3:34 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">Ok so this is really awkward but I wanted to say something. Saw the ww article this weekend. Parkinson can do one, she has no idea what she’s talking about. Listen, it’s all bollocks, isn’t it? Another bit of pureblood shit. I’m telling you, don’t listen to it mate, life’s too short</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="lasttext">And Harry hasn’t told any of us yet but it’s pretty obvious there’s something going on between you two. I think it’s weird tbh but he’s always been happiest when he’s ranting about you so maybe we should have seen it coming. Hurt him and I’ll kill you. Til then, you’ve got all of us on your side, yeah?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oh, it’s ron weasley btw</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerU"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 6:10 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">wotcher malfoy it’s ginny weasley</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">few things:</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">firstly, parkinson is talking shit</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">maybe there’s like a tiny tiny group of ppl who agree with her but everyone else thinks she’s a weird evil little pixie spewing nonsense from the 16th century</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">secondly, fyi she is NOT heterosexual and is actually incredibly talented with her tongue in ✨intimate areas✨ so like</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">personally i suspect she’s going thru some sexuality struggles herself</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">which does NOT excuse her but</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">it’s a testament to how much this pure-blood shit fucks everyone up</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">anyway</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">you’re not alone, yeah?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">ik there’s this whole weasley/malfoy feud thing but who tf cares??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">luna and harry like you and that’s good enough for me</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">well, idk if harry likes you tbh but he def thinks you’re hot</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">and mclaggen says you give good head and harry deserves a decent blowjob or two</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">lmao</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">anyway!! that’s all!! just wanted to reach out</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">lmk if ever u wanna talk or anything yeah?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">and if u do need somewhere else to go on xmas day, u can come round to the burrow</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="text">it might be awkward af but at least nobody will insult you</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Unknown Number: </b></span><span class="lasttext">not about your sexuality anyway lol x</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tuesday December 22nd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHHrRGL"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 8:49 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">oh my god harry what did you DO???</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ah shit</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Is it awful? I haven’t read it yet</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Haven’t read what?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">today’s quibbler!!!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Lmao the ONE bit of wizarding literature hermione doesn’t get delivered</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’ve just owled you a copy! I thought you might like to see it.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>God, you don’t have to read it</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I think you come across really well, Harry.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>D:</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">no she’s actually right</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">it’s a really good article</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">i just can’t believe u did it?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Ok owl just arrived, hermione basically attacked it</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’m not gonna be able to get my hands on this thing for a while, anyone wanna give me a summary?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">he came out</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i mean, amongst a bunch of other stuff</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">talked about like</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">emotions</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">feelings</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">vulnerabilities</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Omg we really don’t have to do this</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Holy shit</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">right??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">i’m legit like</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">pretty emotional about the whole thing</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Mate</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It is emotional, isn’t it? I cried quite a lot last night when we were talking.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yeah hermione’s making that face where she’s like half ready to sob, half ready to take on a Cause</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>No!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m not a Cause!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">There’s no fighting it mate</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I sent a copy to Draco, too, Harry. He should have it by now.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Godddd</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I have to go to work</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Regretting this very much already!!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">no ur not</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Fuck off</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:34 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Luna sent me today’s Quibbler.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Too late to ask you not to read it?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ah shit</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">The curse isn’t letting me say how I feel about it because none of the words are right.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I also can’t say “I can’t believe you did that” because it’s you, I can absolutely believe it.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But it’s not something I had ever thought to expect.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well, you were the one who said I could use a truth curse</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Thought since we don’t know who’s cursing everyone so I can get them to have a go on me, this was the next best thing</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I want to see you again. Come to mine after work?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah, ok</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Might be late bc we’re still thrown by the “shepley was cursed and she’s a muggleborn ravenclaw and not a death eater” thing but yeah</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>That would be nice :)</span><br/><br/><br/><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Wednesday December 23rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerG"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:04 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">how’s the aftermath of your big gay reveal?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Haha</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Honestly like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>It’s not that bad</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>It was kind of nice to get it out there, you know?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>And there’s a fair amount of owls coming in but not as many as I expected</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Few days before xmas was a great time to do it, everyone’s too busy with their own shit to care about mine</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Thank god</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">fyi alannis is here with me, she wants me to tell you she thinks you’re very brave lmao</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">and remember she’s still cursed so she REALLY wants me to tell you</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">you better stay away from my girlfriend, potter</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">hahahaha nvm she’s reading over my shoulder and she also says i don’t have to worry bc she’s not attracted to you at all</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">she didn’t want me to tell you that bit but i wanted the satisfaction</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Haha it’s a very respectable opinion tbf</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>How is she doing?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">yeah she’s ok</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">no deep dark secrets so not much at stake other than minor embarrassment</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">tho she did keep comparing me to ol cormac mcbraggen when i was going down on her last night</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">so that was a low point for me personally</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">(she did say i’m better than he is, for the record)</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Wait</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Alannis slept with mclaggen too??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">ugh, ikr? 🤢</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">but yeah that’s why it took me so long to hit on her</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">until this summer i thought she was straight bc he’d told everyone about them hooking up</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">but my girl is a 🌈 bisexual babe 🌈</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Holy shit</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Keeper gloves</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>And the nogtail hunt</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>He mentioned it in slughorn’s carriage on the hogwarts express, do you remember??</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">what?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">wtf are you talking about?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">harry???</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:12 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Pls reply asap this is important</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Remember you said you last saw marcus flint at a nogtail hunt in june</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Off the top of your head, who else was there? Pls list as many ppl as you can remember</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">All right…</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, the Greengrasses.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Miles Bletchley and his father.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Ernie Macmillan.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">All three Edgecombes.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Bertie Higgs.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Tiberius and Cormac McLaggen.</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Shit</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Do you remember whether mclaggen and flint talked at all? Did they seem close?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’m not sure. I was avoiding McLaggen as much as possible, it was only a few months after the blowjob incident. Why?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>It might be nothing</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Might not be tho</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Will let you know</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Thanks!!!</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerG"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:24 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Hey are you still with alannis?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">yeah just about to head to practice</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">why? what’s going on?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Need to talk to you both</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Plus the rest of the team too</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Anyone who might have heard cormac mclaggen talk about his conquests</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Meet you at the stadium in 5?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">wtf???</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Thursday December 24th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHHrRGL"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:23 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">a special christmas eve shout-out to harry potter, the saviour of the wizarding world!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>What did I say about the S-word???</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What did he do now</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">solved the veritaserum case!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">freed five tortured souls from a dark curse!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It wasn’t really “dark” tbf</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Ooh, you solved it?! Well done, Harry!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Yeah nice one 👍</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Who did it? Was it someone really weird</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Dennis creevey or something</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Honestly you’re not far off lol</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Obv this is classified for now but it was cormac mclaggen</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">What the fuuuck</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Cormac! Are you sure?!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yep</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>It did NOT take much for him to confess hahaha</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>He really loves talking about himself</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But why? He never seemed all that invested in the fight against Death Eaters.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Oh it wasn’t actually a death eater thing, that was just a coincidence</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">it was a SEX THING</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">???????</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah :(</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Ppl he’d slept with weren’t going on and on about how great he was in bed</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>And he just like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Assumed they were lying to spite him?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>So he cast a truth curse on them so they’d be forced to tell everyone how great he was??</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Which obv none of them did bc none of them actually thought that lmao, poor guy</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I mean not poor guy bc he’s been cursing ppl, but</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Either way he knew the counter-curse and didn’t resist arrest so we got all the victims sorted out last night</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>All in all I’m calling it a success</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">God I always hated mclaggen</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">omg it didn’t even occur to me til just now</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">it could have been you next, hermione!!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">It certainly could not! I never even kissed him!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="text">or at least you’re saying that while ron is listening hahaha</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">do we have to get a truth curse involved here?? 👀</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Fuck off ginny!!!</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Omg</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Wait</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">If it was a sex thing</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Does that mean</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Mclaggen and ……… yaxley??</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yep D:</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Remember when yaxley first got cursed and talked about his quidditch fetish</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’d really tried to forget :(</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Well it turns out, as keeper of the falmouth falcons, mclaggen was a great way for him to scratch that itch</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Also yaxley likes em 20 years younger than he is apparently cos he kept talking about that yesterday before we could get the counter-curse on him</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">can someone come and stupefy me so i don’t have to be conscious for this conversation</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Big mood</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Same</span><br/>
</p>
</div><br/><hr/>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerM"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 4:02 PM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/><span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Are you still at work?</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Hey</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Yeah :(</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’ll be done in about half an hour tho</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Not much of an early xmas eve finish but I’ll take it haha</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>How are you doing?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I’ve decided to apply to be the Hogwarts gamekeeper.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I’m going to adopt a Crup and call it Gilderoy Lockhart II.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">Shit it feels so good to lie again.</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="text">I hate you, Potter. :)</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">You have an ugly face and I don’t like looking at it. :)</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Lol I could say it’s good to have you back to normal but then *I* would be lying</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>;)</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>I’m glad you can have a nice chill xmas now though! You don’t have to tell your parents anything! That must be a relief</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Well, about that.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’ve reread your Quibbler article about fifteen times today.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Okay…</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">And I keep thinking about what you said last Tuesday. About wanting children. Or not wanting them.</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Where is this going?</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Will you come to the Manor with me tomorrow?</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>Harry: </b></span>Draco, tomorrow is Christmas Day</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>Draco: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I know. Will you?</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Friday December 25th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="headerHHrRGL"></span>
<span class="hide"><br/>
[ </span><span class="time"><b>Today</b> 11:42 AM</span><span class="hide"> ]</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Hello good morning merry Christmas</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>In a bizarre twist of my life, I’m currently in malfoy manor with a fresh-out-of-the-closet draco malfoy</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Whaaaat</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I thought you removed the truth curse?!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>We did</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>He told them anyway</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>He introduced me to his parents as his boyfriend which I was NOT expecting</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>But I’m like</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Not mad about it</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lucius nearly fainted but Narcissa gave me a hug (?!?!?!)</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Oh my god</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">That’s wonderful news, Harry!</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">gay</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">I’ve always liked the Malfoys.</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Luna wtf</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Lmao</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Anyway just wanted to give you all an update</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>I g2g, I’m staying for lunch apparently</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Draco says there are 8 courses D:</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Boxing Day piss-up at the leaky tomorrow y/n?</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="text">Hell yes</span><br/>
<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">But drinks are on you bc ginny nicked my last 5 galleons</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">i didn’t nick them, i won them fair and square!!!</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Hahaha</span><br/>
<span class="breply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Love you all</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ginny: </b></span><span class="lasttext">love you too x</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Hermione: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Love you so much, Harry xx</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Ron: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Same :)</span><br/>

<span class="hide"><b><br/>
Luna: </b></span><span class="lasttext">Being loved is so nice. I love all of you too!</span><br/>
<span class="lastbreply"><span class="hide"><b><br/>
Harry: </b></span>Happy Christmas everyone :) x</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge, huge thanks to all who have read along this month! Your comments and messages and theories and outraged demands have made this bizarre December super fun. I appreciate you so much!! Hope you have a lovely festive season. All my love. – flux ❤️</p><p>The skin I used for the format is an adapted version of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722">this one</a>. I'd be happy to share the source code and CSS adaptations I made, if you're interested! </p><p>Say hi on <a href="http://fluxweeed.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>